


Is It A Problem? (HIATUS)

by NaniOlimpo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniOlimpo/pseuds/NaniOlimpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw i got some good hits at the first chapter and it made me happy. Here goes the second chapter ♥</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She rushed inside her apartament, breathing hardly as she threw everything on the floor and not minding the mess she was making. Entering her bedroom, she grabbed her cellphone and quickly called the person she trusted the most.  
"Mom?" Her voice became faintly as she spoke.  
"Samantha? Baby, it's 3am, why are you awake?"  
"Something happened.. Shannon.. I--"  
"Sam, calm down then speak. What happened, something about Shannon?" She started to cry lowly on the phone. "Did he hurt you?"  
"No..."  
"Then why you're crying?"  
"I... I think i love him." She sat on the floor while crying more. "That's not right, he's...."  
"You think he's too old so this is forbidden?"  
"Yes, you agree?"  
"Actually i think it's fine to have feelings for him. He always helped you and all. You guys are always together anyway."  
She got surprised at what her mother said. "But mom--"  
"Listen to me Samantha, talk to him and explain what you feel. Age doesn't matter if he's a good person, thought I know him and he would be a cool son-in-law." Her mother chuckled. She listened to all the advises her mom gave her and calmed down, even chuckling few times at her mom jokes. After finishing the call she went to her bathroom, seeing she was still in the tight party clothes, feeling disgusted with it and quickly taking it off. Her body still smelled like drinks and sweat then she went to take a shower.  
'Why was i even there?' She thought as she let the water fall in her face.

》flashback from the night《  
All the boys were having fun while Samantha was only at the balcony, refusing all the drink from the boys that came flirt with her. One of them was annoying her so much that she almost pushed him if Tomo didn't came by and told him to back off. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek.  
"Hey girl, want something to drink?"  
"You know i don't like alcohool." She chuckled.  
"Right. Some soda for the cute girl here please!" Both laughed as she took the drink.  
"Absintho for me please." She looked to her side and saw Shannon smiling at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled back at him.  
"Shanny it's too strong.."  
"I know, but you'll drive me home, right?" He chuckled.  
"I'll drive you home, not to the hospital." She looked as he took a sip of the drink. He winked at her and smiled, getting closer to her. "What?"  
"You're frustrated. I can see your cheeks getting red and your leg won't stop moving." He put his hand on her knee and made her leg stop. She felt her cheeks starting to burn then she turned around, making him take his hand off and giving a small chuckle, going back to the dance floor. She took a deep breath and took a big sip of her drink. She slightly turned her hand and saw him dancing with a blond girl, almost clung to him as he held her waist. Samantha gripped on the drink as she felt a pain in her chest, breathing deeply many times then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jared.  
"Hi Samantha." He smiled at her and asked for a cup of Black Label. "You feel okay?"  
"My tummy hurts a bit." She lied and gave him a fake smile. Suddenly she heard giggles beside her. As she turned to see who it was, she saw Shannon and the blonde one. The grip on her chest got tighter as she watched their interaction, couldn't help it and watched with a bit of jealousy.  
"Kid, you're okay?" He waved his hand in her face.  
"She said she feels sick." Jared said and she just nodded.  
"You do look sick." He patted her head. "Wanna go home?"  
As she was about to speak, the other girl interrupted, backhugging him and talking.  
"She looks so cute. She's your daughter? " The girl pecked his cheek and smiled at Samantha. Shannon looked confusedly at both girls.  
"Sam? Ah no! God, no, i don't have any kids. She's... a young friend. Nothing too much."  
Sam felt like she got punched then pretended to feel pain in the stomach, hugging it.  
"Sorry guys, i should really go now." She got her things and got up.  
"Hey we can take you home." Jared looked at her worriedly.  
She smiled at him and shook her head. "You guys drank to much because i should drive you home so i won't let you guys drive. Sorry, but you guys will need to take a cab." She waved at them and left the place, still holding her tummy. In the car she quickly started the engine and drove home safely, feeling her eyes burning with tears as she felt like crying.  
》End of flashback《

Sam got out the shower and changed herself into comfy pajama, walking back to her bathroom. It was almost 4am when she finally relaxed, turning to the side and trying to sleep. Soon she felt sleepy she smelled a perfume she knew well and it scared her, making her think she was crazy. As she closed her eyes and tried to forget it she felt a weight in her bed then a arm wrapping around her tummy. Sam screamed as loud as she could but a hand covered her mouth, stopping her. She struggled to escape then started to cry, fearing the worst.  
"Shhh it's me." She heard that voice speak near her ear. All the fear vanished and what came was anger, anger that made her blood boil. As soon he released the grip from her she quickly turned to him, slapping his face hard.  
"You jerk!" She got up from bed and walked away from him.  
"H-hey!" He got up and went after her, rubbing his red cheek. "I'm sorry, i thought you were sleeping.  
She grabbed her phone and was about to call Jared, but he grabbed her phone and put in his pocket. She only stared at him with anger dripping with tears.  
"What do you want?" Her voice was so cold that he steped back a bit.  
"I-I just came to check if you were feeling better." He blinked as she kept in silence for few seconds.  
"I'm fine." That's all she said. He stared back at her and sat on the couch. "Aren't you leaving?"  
"No." He also gave her a short answer and looked blankly at her.  
"Whatever." She passed by him and went back to her bedroom, about to close the door, but he steped in. "Gosh what now?!" He put his hand on her forehead and took her temperature, but she slapped his hand off. "I said I'm fine."  
"You're a bit hot, you know? I don't think you're fine."  
"Maybe that's what you think because you're clearly drunk." She could smell alcohol coming from him, mixed with another perfume she didn't know. "Your smell... it's making me sick."  
"I knew you were sick. You only feel sick like this when your stomach isn't well." He walked at her bathroom.  
"What are you going to do?" Actually he was right, she was starting to feel sick.  
"Take a shower. I have clothes here, right?"  
"You're not leaving?"  
"I already said no." He stopped in front of her and patted her head, like always and smiled a bit. "I'll take care of you, kid , like the last time I got bad and you took care of me." He nodded then found a sweater Jared left there the last time they visited her then went back to the bathroom, taking a shower.  
She sighed lowly and went to prepare the couch for him, taking a pillow and warm blanket, before going back to her bed. As he went off, he saw it was already past 4am and that Sam was already sleeping. He smiled a bit at it then went to the living room, seeing that she already prepared a bed for him. While waiting to fall asleep he texted everybody telling everything was fine and he would talk later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw i got some good hits at the first chapter and it made me happy. Here goes the second chapter ♥

Shannon rolled over the couch for almost 2 hours. The sun was almost raising and he didn't sleep at all. He got up to drink some water then decided to go check Samantha again. He saw that she had the blanket over her head then chuckled lowly, grtting closer to her bed and actually noticing she was shivering. "Sammy?" He lowly called for her. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to look at him. He put his hand on her forehead and noticed she was burning in fever. "I should get you to a hospital."  
"No... I just need to rest, that's all."  
"Sam, you're not okay." He was about to take her up but she didn't let him, pushing him with the last strength she could use then went back to bed.  
"I'm fine..." She covered her body and tried to rest again.  
Shannon went to the kitchen and got a big basin, filling it with cold water then took a small towel, rushing back to the bedroom then deeping the towel in the water before put in on her forehead. He took his cellphone and called Jared and Tomo to come over her home. He checked the towel once more then his cellphone buzzed, showing a unknown caller. "Yes?... oh hello again sweety." Sam openned her eyes and looked the grin that was on his face while he was talking. She felt that grip again then took the towel from her forehead, sitting up and leaving to the bathroom. "Wait a minute- Sam?" He followed her, but she closed the door and locked it. "Do you feel okay?" She didn't answer him and just looked around, feeling nauseous then started to throw up in the toilet. "Sam?!" He started to slam on the door, but she continued to ignore him. He decided to knock the door open, but was stopped by the doorbell ringing. He went to answer and it was Jared and Tomo already. They saw the worried look in his eyes and quickly walked in.  
"What is wrong, bro?" Jared placed a hand on his shoulder as Tomo searched around for Sam.  
"Samantha locked herself in the bathroom and won't open it, even if i knock on it and ask her."  
"Sammy?" Tomo started to knock hard on it. "It's Tomo here, please open the door."  
"Tomo?..." She lifted her head then flushed, slowly getting up going to wash her mouth and face.  
"If you don't open this freaking door now i swear to God i'll knock it down!" Shannon tried to pass by Tomo but Jared held him away. They heard the click on the door and saw it opening, revealing a palid Samantha. She walked over Tomo and tried to talk, but colapsed on his feet. "Sam!"  
Tomo quickly took her before she lied on the floor and lifted her up bridal style. They quickly rushed out the building to Tomo's car, Jared driving because Shannon was too nervous while Tomo was carrying her and trying to calm everybody. As they reached the hospital, they followed to reception and asked for help.  
"What happened to her?" A nurse came and told to put her in the stretcher.  
"She's sick... really sick. Having high fever and throwing up too..."  
"Please wait outside while we check on her."  
They watched as the nurse took her into a room. Jared sat down and pulled Shannon with him. They waited for abouth 15 minutes until the same nurse came and told everything was alright. They could relax and went to see her, who was already awake.  
"Hi guys..." She smiled a bit while they came in. "I'm so sorry i made you guys worried."  
"It's okay little girl." Tomo ruffled her hair and it made her smile. "Good thing we were there for you."  
"Hum but why did you ignore me?" Shannon got closer to her. "I got worried sick about you all day."  
'Because you're an stupid ass playboy and looking at you right now makes me more sick.' She thought while she tried to find an excuse. "I'm sorry Shannon... I just don't like to bother people when i'm sick."  
"Sam, you're never a bother... You know how much I care about you, same with the boys. So if you feel sick you should tell us, always, even if we are far." She felt a warm feeling on her chest and smiled a bit at them, but still felt hurt, trying to hide everything from them.  
"I love you guys." She recived a hug from every of them and when it was Shannon's turn she hugged tighter.

"The nurse said she can go back home." Everybody cheered. "We should go eat something."  
"Jared is right." Shannon smiled. "Pizza!"  
"Are you crazy? She have nothing in her stomach and you want her to eat pizza?" Tomo looked at the boys, who looked serious and shook his head while Sam looked around and chuckled. "Let's take her home, I'll make some soup."  
In the car the chat was getting warm and amusing. While Tomo drived, Jared was talking nonsense to make everybody laugh and cheer up.  
"Shut up dude." Shannon laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, pulling her closer. She looked a bit surprised at him and slowly tried to pull away, but he held her tightly. Her heart started to beat faster as they were that close, mind going blank and spacing out that she didn't notice that they were home already.  
"Let's go guys." Tomo called out, making her snap back and go out.  
Again Jared was talking nonsense while they were in the elevator, going to her apartament. Sam took some glances at Shannon but he wasn't even looking at her or saying anything, what made her worry.  
"I'll need someone to help me cook." Tomo said while getting in then pulled Jared's arm. "Let's go Jared." He ignored his protests and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving Sam and Shannon alone in the living room.  
She felt awkward standing there as he took his phone and sat on the couch.  
"You're okay, Sam?" He asked not leaving his eyes from the phone.  
"H-hum? Oh.. i'm fine." She nodded and sat at the other side of the couch. "You?"  
"Tired." He lied on the couch and put his head on her lap, making her heart flip. It wasn't the first time he did it, but still got her that butterflies in the tummy. "You didn't let me sleep at all." He chuckled and closed his eyes.  
“Hum… I’m sorry about that.” She reached her hand to his hair and softly started to stroke it, looking at him.  
“Sammy, we need to talk.” He oppened his eyes again and looked at her, making her stop for a moment, surprised.  
“Do we?” As he was about to speak Jared and Tomo walked back talking loud.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you love birds, not actually sorry, but the food is ready.” Jared playfully crossed his arms as he looked at them. “You guys can have your moment later.”  
“What moment?” Shannon quickly got up. Sam blinked few times then got up too, walking to their direction.  
“What did you cook?”  
“Chicken soup.” Tomo smiled and took her arm. “Vicki teached me.”  
“Oh how are she?” She smiled as he pulled her chair for her to sit.  
“Doing really well. You should come and visit us someday.” He sat across her.  
She nodded and looked at the soup. It really looked delicious to her but the problem was that she wasn’t hungry yet. Jared, who was beside her, saw that she wasn’t eating much.  
“Everything okay, kid?” He patted her shoulder.  
“Yes… I just don’t feel that well yet.” She smiled at him.  
“Need us to stay over?” Shannon looked at her, but she shook her head.  
“It would be good if you guys go home and rest more.” Shannon openned his mouth again but she cut him off. “I promise if I get bad again I’ll call you guys.”  
“You better.” He nodded and ate another spoon of soup.

 

After everybody left, Sam took some time to call her friend, Mitch, and tell him the not so good news.  
“You what?”  
“Yes dude, I’m falling for him and i know it’s not good. Not healthy at all.”  
“You know that you will always be mistaken as his daughter, right?”  
“I do… but we’re not together.”  
“Yet.”  
“No.”  
“Ha yeah.”  
“Never.”  
“Never say never honey.” He chuckled on the phone.  
“Shut up.” She couldn’t help and chuckled with him.  
“So… Are you still coming to the party with him?”  
“I told them about the party already and they will come.” She sighed a bit.  
“He’ll be your date?”  
“No, just some company. What about you and your date?"  
"We're ready to party." He chuckled. "Do you feel good now?"  
"Yeah... not fever anymore, but still lazy."  
"Nothing new then." He joked, making she chuckle.  
"Idiot. I have to go now, call mom like everyday."  
"Okay, tell mama Miller i sent a kiss."  
"I will. Bye queue." She laughed at his annoyed words then ended the call.  
The party... She regreted the day she said she would go and take the boys with her. They will probably call all the attention... like they always do, and she'll be left alone in the bar like always. Sam really didn't want to go at all, she could already see the girls that would be all over Shannon and wouldn't be able to do anything. She ruffled her hairs, annoyed by the thought and got up, taking her cellphone and texting her mom, like she always did almost everyday then walked to the bathroom to have a long and relaxing bath. There she put some celtic songs to relax while playing with the water. ‘Why it had to be him?’ She sighed and put her head under the water.  
After half an hour she went out the water and went to put her pajamas, dropping herself in bed again and spacing out like always before fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how Sam looks like: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/38/5e/67/385e67cbefbea6f13bd3672c94fab1e1.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy

Today is the party. Sam rolled on bed, annoyed at the thought of spending all day out going to hair salon and choosing good clothes for the party then at night stay at the party. What to do? That’s the life of a model. She quickly got up and went to take a quick shower before go. Since it would be a tiring day, she choose to wear comfortable clothes and slippers.  
“Time to go…” She grabbed an apple, knowing that wouldn’t eat much for the day, and her car keys, heading out.  
She reached the car then got inside, starting the engine and driving off to the task of the day. She first went to take her dress then went to the hair salon. If it wasn’t for Mitch’s texts she would get bored for life in that place. People doing her hair and make up look neat and perfect, as if it was the event of the year, but actually would only be a promo for new brand.  
“I feel like a doll.” She chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "What time is it now?"  
"It's 5:25pm." One of the stylishs said.  
"Already?" She looked surprisedly at them then took all her things. "I have to go guys. Thank you all." She ran outside and went to her car. As she was already inside, she carefully put the dress in the back seat then took her cellphone, receiving a unexpected call from Shannon. She kept looking at the screen, deciding if she would answer it or not. She took a deep brath then answered it, trying to keep a calm voice.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey kid, how are you?” His voice sounded cheerful from the other side of the call.  
“I'm good. What about you guys?”  
“We're great. We finally got some time to rest these days and it's amazing to be back.”  
“Cool.” She tried to sound happy in the phone.  
“Which time should I go pick you up?”  
“What? No, no need to pick me up, I'll get a cab to the party.”  
“That's not cool to go alone, you know?”  
“I don't have problem with it, you know?” She answered with a serious tone.  
He took some time to answer at her cold self. “Are you okay? It seems you're in those days...”  
“You mean when I'm in my periods? So now I can't be serious without being mistaken with PMS?!”  
“Woah there, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you were that sensible today.”  
“Oh shut up, I'm not sensible nor anything, I'm just being honest with you.”  
“Fine then. Call me when you get in a better. Bye.” He hung up before she could say anything else.  
She rolled her eyes and put her cellphone down, starting the engine and driving back to her home.

“Acting like a little bitch today, huh?” Shannon threw his phone in bed then went back to the livingroom. "Fuck this."  
"Woah there Shannon, what happened this time?" Jared sat beside him.  
"It's Sam. She- gosh she's so..." Shannon groaned and sat on the couch.  
"Really now? You've been talking about her the whole week! Sam this, Sam that... Get your shit straight!" Jared took a pillow and started to hit him. "You guys look like a sexually frustrated couple, for God's sake."  
"We what?!" He protected himself from his angry brother. "Hey shut up!"  
"You heard me!"  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Vicki appeared at the door.  
"Jared started." Shannon huffed.  
"I started?" Jared hit him again. "It's not my fault you're in love with her!"  
"I'm not in love with that kid, I already said that!"  
"Pfft right! I heard you calling her name while you were asleep."  
"I-- you're lying!"  
"Enough you two!" Vicki screamed, what made them stop. "It's almost time to go to the party and you two are still here, fighting in your pajamas and socks." They looked at each other then turned back to her. "Go get ready now, we still have to get your mom before go."  
"Yes ma'am." Shannon got up then hit Jared's face with a pillow before run to the bathroom and lock himself in.  
"SHANNON! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO USE YOUR HEAD AS PLATE FOR THE DRUMS!" Jared ran after him but stopped as soon the door closed. "You little sucker!"  
The party was already happening when the boys arrived. Shannon looked around then fixed his tie, that was killing him. No sign of her. As soon they arrived, tons of fans came closer and started to talk and ask for autographs.  
Meanwhile Sam was outside the club, thinking in what she should do since she didn't want to face Shannon in the party so soon.  
"Sammy?" She looked up and Saw Mitch and his partner coming closer. "Why this face?"  
"I regret coming now... I saw their cars already and I'm not sure i want to face them."  
"Ah but you don't have to go to them."  
"But Vicki and Constance are here. I'm sure they'll call me as soon they see me."  
"Hmm we can stay beside you all the time." He smiled then looked at his partner. "Oh right. Sam, this is Danny, my partner."  
"Nice to finally meet you, Danny." She chuckled then extended her hand for him.  
"Likewise." He smiled and shook her hand. "Let's get in and have some fun." She nodded then turned around to get in. As they were inside, she started to feel anxious then gave an step back, but Mitch and Danny held her and nodded to each other, going beside her and taking her hands to their arms.  
"We're here, okay?" Mitch smiled at her.  
"Okay." She smiled back at both of them and started to walk again. "What should we do first?"  
"Samantha?" She heard someone call her then searched in the crowd, seeing Constance smiling and waving at her. She smiled back and slowly walked at her direction.  
The moment Constance called her name, Shannon froze on his spot then slowly turned around to get surprised in what she was wearing and also who she was with. While the girls were talking with her, he eyed the two that were with her.  
"Let me introduce you all. Guys, these are Constance, Vicki, Tomo, Jared and Shannon." She smiled then turned back to the boys, putting her hand in their shoulders as they passed an arm in each side of her waist. "And these are Mitch and Danny, my friends."  
"Nice to meet you all." Mitch sent a beautiful smile, what made Shannon feel uneasy.  
"We're going to the dance floor now. You guys want to come?" Danny looked at the group.  
"Not now, but maybe later." Jared nodded.  
"Okay. See you guys later then." She smiled and left them there, going to the dance area.  
"Wow..." It was everything Shannon said.  
"She looks so gorgeous." Vicki smiled and turned to Tomo.  
"You look like a proud mom." He chuckled and pinched her cheek.  
"Yeah she's like a daughter to me." She chuckled and pecked his cheek.  
"Gross." Shannon made a face and walked to the bar. He asked for whiskey then looked at the dance floor while drinking. It looked like Sam was having fun with the boys, what suddenly made his blood boil. "What the heck am i thinking?" He drank it in one go then walked to their direction.  
Sam quickly turned her head as she saw him with her sideview. She started to get anxious again then tried to dig in the crowd, but he held her arm.  
"Hey--"  
"You forgot we have to talk?"  
She looked at her arm thenlooked back to him. "I thought you forgot that. I was only avoiding it."  
"Seriously." He shook his head and excused himself from the boys, pulling Sam with him.  
"Hey let go, you're hurting me." She tried to take his hand off.  
He let go of her arm then turned back to her. "We really need to talk."  
"Does it have to be now? And here?" She rubbed her arm.  
"We have. I have so many things to ask." He looked at her.  
"Okay. What you want to ask?"  
"You... I mean us, our friendship, is it getting cold?"  
"Well... I think it is." She nodded and looked up at him.  
"You serious?... Didn't you miss me at all."  
"Yes I did, but what you expected me to do?" At this time she was already getting angry at him that she couldn't bear anymore.  
"I expected you--"  
"You expected me to run to you and jump on your lap like every girl you met?"  
He looked surprised at her words then kept silent, not knowing what to say. Sam sighed then started to make her way back to the dance floor and this time Shannon didn't stop her.  
"You should should go say something." He looked behind and saw his mother.  
"Mom? How long were you here?"  
"Enough to hear what she said." Constance nodded and stroked his back.  
He nodded then looked back at Sam. She wasn't dancing at all like how she usually do then she looked at Mitch before saying something and heading out. "Go baby." His mom patted his shoulder and he nodded before following her out.  
"Sam." He looked around and saw her walking to her car. "Sam!" He ran at her and stopped her track. "Sam, listen to me..." She turned around and slapped his face.  
"Get lost." She sent a cold glare at him before open her car, but he slapped the door closed. "Are you deaf or what?!"  
"Now you'll hear me!" He screamed back, what scared her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been so weird and cold to me lately that it's wrong. It's not you."  
"And you know me?" She pushed him.  
"I do. I really know you."  
"If you know me then it's easy for you to answer it. What do I like to eat the most?"  
"Steak?" She rolled her eyes then turned back to the car. "Wait, cake? Cookies?"  
"Wrong, wrong and wrong." She opened the door and threw her things inside.  
"Sam, do you hate me? Just say it in my face, damn it!" He hit the car again.  
"Really..." She groaned then gave him a hard push, using all her strenght. "I like you. It's making me so mad because... why it have to be you? You never looked at me, I'm just a kid in your eyes and a friend." She ruffled her hair then looked away. "I don't want to see you ou hear you, so don't follow me or call me. Don't even try to come to my apartament." She quickly got in the car and locked the doors. Her eyes started to burn as she didn't look at him, she just drove away.

"Shannon?" Jared went out to search for his brother and found him in the parking lot. "Hey Shanny, mom told me to come and search for you." Shannon turned to him with his eyes getting teary then hugged his brother tightly. "Is everything okay? Where's Sam?"  
"She... She left me." Shannon started to sob lowly in Jared's shoulder.  
"Wait, why did it happen?"  
"She said she liked me... I didn't know that."  
"Shanny... you were too blind to not see it. Even mom knew it."  
"What? How is that possible?"  
"Long story..." He stroked his back to calm him down. "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."  
"No Jared... I'll be heading home first." He pulled away and rubbed his face, drying the last tear. "You guys stay and have some fun."  
He gave the keys to his brother then followed his way to the streets, walking his way home in a cold night and trying to make his mind clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'll update at least every weeked, so i you guys won't wait too much


	4. Chapter 4

3 days passed and Shannon and Sam didn't faced each other yet. Jared and Tomo were  getting anxious about the situation, Shannon wasn't paying attention to anything and didn't leave his room at all.

"That's it." Jared sat up and looked at Tomo. "I'll have to use brute force." Tomo looked surprisedly at him while he took his cellphone, dialing a number. "Mom, Shannon won't go out of his bedroom." He explained everything to her while walking side to side the she said that was going to pay a visit to them. "Thank you so much mom, i love you. Bye bye."

Tomo gave him the 'really?' look and put his face on his hands. "We're doomed..."

"Hush Tomo. Mom will be here soon and he'll listen to us."

 

In the other side, Sam was in the car with Mitch, in a silent drive. Mitch would take some glances at her then turn to drive again.

"Hmm... what if people ask about you?"

"Tell them i went in a vacation." She nodded and looked out the window.

"Baby girl... was it that bad?"

"Yes, it was. I confessed,I never thought about confessing because he said he would never date a fan, but it just came out. All I want now is not to look at him until i get over this."

"It won't go away this fast. You love him."

"No!" Sam let out a groan. "No, I don't love him, it's just a crush. You'll see, I will move on."

"Okay then..."

"I'm sorry, Mitch... I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's okay, but did you forgive him and asked for forgiviness? Because you should, being the christian you are."

"I know..."But I'm hot headed now and if I talk to him I might break down."

He parked the car then turned to her, hugging her and trying to comfort as she started to cry on him. She hugged him back tightly and sobbed, trying to stop crying. "I'm sorry baby..."

"It's okay." He pulled back and smiled warmly at her, pecking her forehead then wiping her tears. "You need this time to relax and all, but I can't promise I won't miss you."

"I will miss you too. Please tell everybody that I love them and will be back one soon." She hugged him again then pecked his cheek as she saw they were in the airport. "Bye Mitch..." She got out the car and waved at him, smilling as he waved back at her before driving away.

 

"Where's he?" Constance asked as Jared welcomed her in.

"Who is where?" Shannon appeared in the living room with his blanket wrapped around his body.

"You baby." She walked to him and cupped his cheeks. "How do you feel?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Jared told me everything." He shot a glare at his brother, who just waved a bit then dragged Tomo away. He then looked back at his mom and sat on the couch. "Tell me baby, how do you feel?"

"Weird... I didn't talk with her in a week. We used to talk or even text each other almost everyday and now... it feels so weird."

"Why don't you do the first move and text her or something?"

"She said not to contact her. What if she gets more angry?"

"Well at least you tried." She patted his back.

He nodded then took his cellphone and took a deep breath before calling her, but her cellphone was off. "Hmm.. maybe she doesn't have battery."

"It's okay, try again later." He nodded then leaned his head on her lap, sighing as his mom caressed his head and slowly fell asleep.  
  


_**》flashback of first meeting《** _

Sam was talking with her mom in the phone when her manager came by to talk with her.

"Hey Sammy, I want you to meet the man that want to make a contract with us." She nodded then told her mom she would call later and followed her manager to a table. "Let me introduce you all. Sam, this is Shannon Leto. And this girl here is our model and actress Samantha Miller."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Leto." She extended her hand to him and smiled.

"Just Shannon, please." He got up and smiled back at her, shaking her hand. "Please, have a seat you two." He mentioned to the seats in front of him. They nodded then sat with him.

They discussed about the contract they would make about she modeling for him for a while, since he wanted a new face to help improve his photographer skills. While she was signing it, her manager got a call and had to excuse himself for a while. It left Sam and Shannon in a awkward atmosphere. He looked around the restaurant, searching for the manager, but couldn't find him anywhere. He cleared his throat then tried to start a conversation.

"So... How old are you again?"

"I'm 21."

"21? I thought you were 18."

"I hear that a lot actually." She chuckled. "I think it's because my hair makes me look like a kid."

"And your face looks pretty delicated too." He chuckled too, making her smile. "Well, are you hungry?"

"A bit." She nodded. "I might ask something, since Joe disappeared."

"I'll ask too." He asked for the menu for both. "I will want some spaghetti with white clam sauce. And maybe you would want something light, like salad?

"Actually I want steak chipotle and molasses sauce." She raised a brow at him.

"Sure." He chuckled surprised. "Spaghetti for me and steak for the young lady." The weitress nodded and walked away.

"I might be thin and tiny like this but I eat well." She chuckled.

"Who said you're thin?" He raised a brow.

"Thank you so much for telling me I'm not skinny. I tried to gain 3 pounds this week." She gave a small chuckle.

"What? Hey I was joking." He was a bit surprised..that she didn't fall for his tease. "Wow you're an well spoken kid."

"It's because I'm no kid." She frowned a bit, what made him see her weak spot.

"Ah sure, you're a grown up kid now." He patted her head.

"Or maybe you're just too old." She crossed her arms as he raised both eyebrows. They stared at each other for a while then started to laugh. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I started." He chuckled then the food arrived. They thanked for it and started to eat before Joe came back apologizing for taking so long  
 _ **》End of the flashback《**_

 

Shannon quickly woke up and looked around. He was still in the living room, with his blanket and sweating a lot. He heard voices coming from the kitchen then got up, finding Tomo, Jared and his mom talking.

"Mom?.."

She turned her head and saw Shannon shivering while standing at the door. "Baby, are you okay?" She walked to him.

"I-I had a dream with Sam... when we first met."

"Shannon, you should call her." Jared walked to him and and gave his cellphone to him. "You sound like a teen girl who just lost her crush to another girl. Call her and solve this."

Shannon just blinked few times then turned around, walking to his bedroom while looking at the phone. He stared at it for a while then dialled her number, feeling anxious again as it was calling.

" _Hello?_ " 'She answered!' He screamed internally as he was unable to talk. " _Hello... Shannon?_ "

"Sam!" He finally said something. "Ho-how are you?"

" _I'm good. And you?_ "

“Don't start it again. Are you really good?"

" _Yes... after being 3 days quiet I finally made up my mind._ "

"Where are you? We have to… We need to talk, now." He started to sound desperate.

" _We can't meet, I'm at home._ "

"Why not? I have your apartament's keys, I can go there." He then heard another woman's voice calling her name and talking about dinner. It was when he noticed it was her mom and that Sam was really far. "You're in New York?!"

" _Yes, that's what I meant when I said I was home._ " She sighed then both stood in silence untill she spoke again. " _I have to go now, mom is calling._ "

"Wait! Just... Tell me when you'll come back?"

" _Hmm I don't know, I didn't buy a ticket to go back._ "

"So you're not planning to come back?"

" _Shannon please, stop._ " She sighed. " _You're making too many questions... I have to go now. I'm really sorry._ "

"Sam--" She cutted him off by ending the phonecall. This time he got furious then growled, taking his cellphone then texting her instead of calling.

 

_'Sorry? Are you really sorry? You didn't even let me talk properly with you, like you always do!_

_You're always avoiding me! I'm tired of this, Sam, tired of always worrying about you and trying to keep this friendship._

_Tired of this new you. If you don't want to come back then don't._

_I'm over this.'_

He sent it then put his phone aside, getting up and changing into his casual clothes before leave the bedroom.

"Hey how was it?" Tomo asked as he saw Shannon.

"Terrible." He mumbled before leaving home.

 

"Honey, you're okay?" Sam's father looked at her as she stared silently at the phone.

"Yes dad." She looked up and smiled. "Well, I'm full. I'm leaving to bed first, the flightwas tiring. Is it okay?"

"Sure baby." Her mother smiled back as she got up and pecked their cheeks. "Good night Sammy."

"Good night mom. Good night dad." With that she entered her room, but the smile quickly fadded then she sat on the floor near her bed, hugging her knees as she tried to control her sobs to not cry loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon arrived home at 3:10 am, clearly drunk. At this time everybody was already asleep so he tried to not make a sound as he made his way to bedroom. He threw himself in bed without taking his shoes and took his phone, checking the notfications, but there was none. The only thing he saw was that Sam have seen his rage letter.

"Damn it..." He mumbled then left it beside him before covering his eyes with his arm and drifting to sleep.

 

In the next morning Sam’s dad found it weird that his daughter was still sleeping at 11:15am so he decided to knock in her door.

“Sammy?” He heard no answer then quietly walked in, seeing her in bed. “Honey it’s time to get up, don’t you think?” He got closer and saw the tired face she had and puffy eyes as she sat up. “You know, nevermind. stay in bed and rest some more.” She smiled and mumbled a ‘thank you’ to her dad before layin back in bed.

“Is she okay?” Her mom asked as her father went out the bedroom.

“She just seems tired…” He nodded. “But I feel something is wrong because she have a swollen face.”

“I feel it too… But let’s not force her to talk, soon or later she’ll open up with us.” She stroked his arm. “I know something that will light up her mood faster.” She gave him a warm smile then headed to the kitchen.

 

It was already noon when Shannon decided to finally wake up. He looked around his room and rubbed his eyes, doing his best to stay awake. He then took his phone and saw he had a message, what made him lose his sleep, and it was from who he was waiting for.

 

_‘Fine then. You know what was the most tiring thing? Having to deal with your childish and palyer self._

_Thank you letting me know I don’t need to go back because I wasn’t planning to do so so soon._

_Don’t worry, I’ll forget you, starting today. I don’t know you, have ever seen you or walked pass you._

_I will forget everything after today so please do the same.’_

 

Shannon sat up and read it many times to see if it was really what was there. He got up from bed and as soon he reached the door, Jared opened it, holding his phone with a really serious face.

“What did you guys do this time that she sent me this message?” He gave his phone to Shannon read. It was almost the same thing she said about not coming back.

“I screwed things up again. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.” He nodded and walked out the room.

“You better.” Jared followed him out then recived a message from Tomo. “Guess what, Tomo also got a message from Sam.”

“Just give me a minute.” He said with his anger growing then took his phone again to call her. It seemed that she was avoiding him because she didn’t answer in the first two calls. “Answer it, damn it.” He made another call but this time he got an answer.

“ _Hello?_ ” A manly voice was heard in the other side.

“Hmm… hello. I would like to talk with Samantha, please.”

“ _I’m sorry, but she can’t answer now._ ”

“Why not? And who’s talking right now?”

“ _I’m her father._ ” His voice sounded firm, what made Shannon frozen.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to talk with her now… Sir.”

“ _But she doesn’t wants to talk now, I’m sorry._ ”

“Alright…” He sighed. “Just tell her to call me later.”

“ _I will. Good bye now._ ” He ended the call.

Shannon looked up to Jared, who only raised an eyebrow. “I’ll bring her back.” He nodded and went back to his room.

 

“Thank you dad…” Sam took her cellphone back and sat in her bed.

“Don’t you think it was too hard on him?”

“No, it wasn’t. You saw what he sent me.” She frowned slightly the fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry baby.” Her dad pecked her forehead then her mom walked in with a tray. “Look, mom brought your favorite.

“What?” She lifted her head and saw her mom with a tray of coffee and strawberry pie, making her smile a bit. “I missed it so much… Thank you mom.”

“You’re welcome darling.” She smiled and set it in her bed. “If you want more just tell me.”

“It’s okay, I’m not that hungry.” Sam took a piece of it and smiled. “This is great.”

“Enjoy baby.” Her mom pecked her head then went out again, followed by her father.

 

When she finished her pie, she checked her phone and saw messages from her friends, wishing her well and it made her smile, but there was snother message from him. She took a deep breath then opened it, where only an ‘ _I’m so sorry_ ’ was written.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a small one. Sorry guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 100 Hits!! Thank you so much for reading

Late in that day, Shannon started to prepare a luggage with all the things he would need. He stopped for a moment and looked at the hour in his phone. It was almost time to go.

"Don't worry dude, you're great." He checked himself in the mirror then gave a firm nod.

"The ladies's killer is ready for a hunting night?" Jared appeared in his bedroom, followed by Tomo.

"Ha ha you're so funny." Shannon turned back to his luggage and closed it.

"Where you plan to go?" Tomo sat in his bed.

"I'm going to bring Sam back and you guys can’t stop me." Jared and Tomo exchanged looks then laughed to each other. "What is so funny?"

"We knew it wouldn't take so long for you to go after her." Tomo nodded between chuckles.

"Shanny, you're in love with her already." Jared patted his shoulder.

"No, I'm not." He looked blankly at his brother and friend.

"Then answer these simple questions, will you?" Tomo looked at Shannon, who simply nodded. "She's your best friend, right?"

"She's my best girl friend."  
Tomo let out a small chuckle then nodded. "Okay. So you're going after her because you miss her?"

"Yeah and I want to make things okay again."

"Let me see if I get it." Jared cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing. "You're going to New York, after a girl who is your best friend and that you miss a lot, but you don't feel anything special for her. Not mentioning that she confessed some atraction for you."

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong. " Jared smiled. "Everything is right actually."

"Go ahead dude, and make sure to bring her back."

"I will." He smiled and took his luggage. "Do you guys mind about giving me a ride to the airport though?"  
  


 

In New York, Sam was helping her father to take care of the Coffee Shop he owned. She was on his office, using his computer to check on some news and also play games to not get bored. When he walked in, the scene made him smile, making him remember when she used to spend time with him there after school and then later get some sweet for her mom, who would be at home learning a new recipe or helping at church.

"Look at my little Samantha all grown up now." He got closer to her and softly pinched her cheek, making her eyes get big in surprise. "I can't believe you can already take care of yourself."

"Dad!" She whined then covered her face with her hands while blushing. "Oh my God, good thing no one was here to see it."

"Ah you look so cute right now." He teased her, what made her puff cheeks at him. "Come on, it's already late and I have to close the store."

"Already?" She looked at the clock and it was already 8pm. "Wow mom will get mad that we're late for dinner." She chuckled and turned notebook off, putting it in her father's backpack before following him out.

"Yeah, there were some late deliveries to make today." He smiled and picked a cake from the display and packed it. "Some cake for the night." He locked everything before walk to his car.

"Let me drive back home, you look tired now." Sam offered while taking the keys from his bag.

"Sure. Thank you baby girl." He nodded and went to the passengers seat.

The night sky was dark this day and it looked like rain clouds were already forming in it, what made Sam go a bit faster on her way home as the wind was a bit strong and cold also, making the temperature drop a bit.

Arriving home, she greet some old neighbours then headed inside with her fater. As she got inside there, she heard a male voice that didn't sound weird to her ears, making her wonder who her mom was talking to.

"Mom, we're home." She announced as she looked for her mom.

"I'm in the kitchen." Her mom said then chuckled at something the man said.

"Mom?" Sam walked to the kitchen and what she saw there made her let out a shocked scream then cover her mouth for a moment. "What the-" She covered her mouth again before she could say something bad.

"Oh well, hello there Mr. Leto." Her father was behind her with a slight surprised look.

"Go-good night sir... I mean Mr. Miller." Shannon's gaze shifted from him to Sam. "Hello there Samantha."

"What... How did you know... Since when?!" She tried to formulate the quastions, but her mind wasn't in the right state.

"I picked him up in the airport about two hours ago." Her mom calmly said while washing some dishes.

"But how?"

"You forgot your cellphone at home. He called you but I answered it instead, listening to what he had to say then went to pick him up in the airport. I know youwouldn’t do so."

"Mom..." Sam was speechless. She looked at her mom then at Shannon before turn around and leave the kitchen. Shannon went after her but her father stopped him

"I think you should talk with me first." Shannon obeyed and stood, getting a bit nervous of what could happen. "I saw what you wrote to my daughter so mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"I... I'm here to apologise." He sighed then looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah but how do you expect her to listen to you after all?"

Shannon bit his lower lip as his mind went blank for a moment. He didn't know how to make her listen to him, knowing she was a stubborn kid and that she didn't want to talk with him wouldn't help also.

"I don't know... But I'll try my best to get things right again, Mr. Miller." He nodded.

"Hmm you can call me Sean, I know that I'm not that much older than you." He patted Shannon's shoulder then walked to his wife. "And good luck. You might need a lot since she might turn into a stonehead brat to you."

"Sean!" Mrs. Miller slapped his chest with the back of her hand, making the boys chuckle a bit. "You don't need to talk with her now, Shannon, wait until she calm down then explain everything."

"Yes... thank you again, Mrs. Miller." He gave a small smile.

"You're welcome dear and please call me Anne."  
  


 

Anne had made the bed of the guestroom for Shannon to stay in the night, since he didn't made reservation in any hotel. She was being really kind to him even after what happened between Sam and him, making he feel a bit more guilty with it. He took his phone and sent some new to his brother and friends. While chatting with Jared, he heard some noises coming from the kitchen, felling a bit curious then getting up and silently opening the door to get a better view. There he saw Sam, getting a slice from the cake she brought with her dad. He chuckled lowly then went back to bed, sending her a message.

' _Eating this late? Haha you never stop eating_ '

She saw her phone light up in the countertop near her then checked it while eating and almost choked while reading. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

' _Creeper._ '

She took her plate then walked back to her room, getting suspicious about him. He smiled a bit seeing she answered him, meaning she was cooling down. He took a photo of his sleepy eyes then sent it to her before going to sleep.

' _Good night kid._ '

She huffed while checking it again and seeing his pic. She quickly put it aside and stuffed her mouth with cake while mumbling nonsense to herself.

"This man will be the death of me..." She looked at it again then sighed, taking the phone.

' _Good night Shannon._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long... I was sick the whole weekend and now i feel a bit better. Please comment what you think about the story and leave kudos if you liked ♥


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom?... Dad?" Sam walked around the house and searched for her parents, finding it weird that they call her to get out of bed. She headed to the kitchen and found a note with her mom handwriting in the fridge.  
  


' _Your father and I went out first and didn't woke you because you looked too tired. Stay at home. If you get hungry there's your dinner you didn't ate yesterday._  
  


_PS. Good morning for you and Shannon ♡._ '  
  


"Really, was this heart needed?" Sam chuckled and looked around the kitchen then prepared coffee for her. While making the breakfast she turned the radio on to distract herself.

"Isn't it too loud?" She turned around, scared, and saw Shannon standing infront of her, with a sleepy face. She punched his chest as reaction then covered her mouth, noticing what she did. "Ouch! That was great..." He placed a hand on his chest and tried to breath deeply.

"Jesus Christ! Shannon, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry about it. Wow you're strong kid... Ouch." He tried to laugh but it hurted on his chest.

"Don't call me kid!" She walked to the other side of the countertop and took a mug, pouring some coffee for her.

"Okay okay, don't get mad at me." Shannon walked to her but she ignored him. He then poked her side, provoking her to jump a bit. She only glared at him then turned around sipping her coffee. "You mad? Come on Sam." He took her mug with one hand and started to tickle her side. "Don't be mad."

"What the-" She squealed the struggled to get free from him, but now he used both hands to tickle her. "Stop... Stop it!" She tried not to laugh.

"Say you're not mad at me." He chuckled as Sam squealed loud. "Say it."

"I'm not... I'm not mad at you!" Sam started to tear up while laughing despairingly. "Let me go!"

Shannon stopped and held on her waist, making her slap his hands off of her body. "Sorry Sammy." He smiled and took a cup of coffee for him.

"You idiot." She tried to catch her breath

"I love you too." He made a face at her then sipped the drink.

"No... you don't." She felt her little happiness vanishing quickly and being replaced by anger and sadness, gaving a scary glance at Shannon then walking back to her bedroom.

As soon he noticed what he said he mentally slapped himself. For a moment he forgot the reason he was there then cursed lowly, walking to her door. "Sam... I still need to talk with you."

It was silent for a few seconds until she decided to answer him. "But i don't want to talk with you. Can you please leave?"

"I won't, not until we talk everything we have to."

"I have nothing to talk with you."

"Actually you do." He sat by her bedroom's door. "Like I said, I'm not leaving until we talk."

Sam groaned then gave a little punch on the door, making Shannon jump a bit from his spot. "You should go back to L.A. and leave me alone here." She walked back to her bed and put her songs to play again.

"These damn Koreans... not again." He could listened to it then turned back to her door. "I'm not leaving if you're not coming with me, back to L.A."

She glanced at the door then couldn't help a small smile to form. "Why would I go back with you? You know the truth and it's embarrassing now, but I know that in the future it will be worse because... Because I'm only a kid." Her smiled faded and once again she got th gloomy fe. "Don't worry, I'll be back as a mature girl one day, and maybe I'll even get over you, alone or with a new boyfriend." She nodded to herself then wiped the tears that were coming down. "That's all I have to say."

Shannon got speechless again. His mind was getting a mix of thoughts and emotions that he couldn't describe well. He ran his fingers in his short hair then groaned in frustration, hitting his head in the wall few times. "Look, Sammy... I'm sorry." He sighed. "I confess that in the beggining, when we met, I wanted to have some fun with you, like take you to my bed after some parties, but I grew to respect you after the many no's you gave me and being a grown up lady for your age." At this time both were with burned and red cheeks from embarrassement, Sam from listening for the first time and Shannon for letting it out with her. "I guess I only call you kid because of your age and playfull way you act around me and the boys. I don't know what it is but I'm sure of one thing, that I will miss the way that you are if I go back alone." He rubbed the back of his neck then let out a small chuckle. "Well... that's all I have to say now, shorty."

Sam couldn’t believe in what she just heard. Her mind was spinning around when she silently walked to her door and opened it, seeing Shannon look up at her in surprise then get up, giving a little step back. She kept silent while trying to find her words. "I'm not shorty... you pervert."

"Yes, I'm a pervert." He smiled then lifted her up in a bear hug.

"Hey Shannon, it's not needed." Sam chuckled then tried to pull back, but he hugged her tightly. "Gosh it's embarrassing..."

"Is it embarrassing to hug me?" He squished her. "I'm only letting you go if you hug me back."

She smiled a bit then hugged him back in no time. It seemed that the wall she was creating between the two of them was slowly getting down. Shannon let go a bit, still hugging her and softly stroking her back while Sam leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"I'm sorry Shannon, I really mean it. I'm sorry for being a stonehead brat to you."

"That was exactly how your father said you would act." He chuckled then pulled back, looking at her while cupping her cheeks with both hands. "It's okay, I understand you were frutrated. Just don't try to lock yourself again next time."

"Okay, I'll try." She chuckled then he leaned to peck her forehead.

Both hearts were now beating fast like if it was about to jump from their chests. As they were trying to find the right words to say in the moment, the doorbell rang, making then snap back, him clearing his throat while she walked to open the door, both breathing fast.

"Oh hello Samantha." An asian woman smiled at her and bowed a bit.

"Hello Mrs Song." She bowed back while smiling. "Are you here for my mom?"

"Nae, she said she would take care of Juno for me while I go to work."

"Hm my mom is not here now, but you can let him here." She smiled at Mrs. Song. "I miss little Juno a lot."

"Thank you Samantha. He's preparing his bag to come." She chuckled then bowed. "I'll bring him now."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Sam waved while seeing the woman go to the other house.

"Is everything okay there?" Shannon showed up from her bedroom.

"Yes, just wait a minute." He nodded then went back to bedroom. Few minutes later she heard quick steps then something holding on her leg.

"Noona!" It was little **[Juno](http://tiffanijodjana.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Screenshot_2015-01-23-15-49-50-1.png)** , smiling and hugging her leg. "I missed noona."

"I missed Juno too." Sam picked him up and squished. "Awn you so big now."

"I'll be back to pick him at 7. Thank your mother for me." Mrs. Song smiled then gave a peck in his head before leaving to work.

"I'll have all day to play with you." Sam smiled and closed the door, putting him on the floor then walking to the fridge, seeing that they still had cake. "Do you want some strawberry cake?" She lifted her head but couldn't find Juno. She called for him again and looked around the kitchen and livingroom, only finding him at her bedroom's entrance while staring at her bed.

"There you are. What's wrong?"

"Noona, there's an ahjussi in your bed." He took her hand and pulled her to look closer while pointing at Shannon. "Ahjussi, you're sleeping? Go to your bed, that's Sam noona's bed."

Sam started to laugh at the situation. Shannon was lying on her bed with his eyes closed while Juno kept telling him to get away from her bed. Shannon opened his eyes then looked at the kid, who ran to stand behind Sam.

"Hello there." Shannon awkwardly waved at him.

"Juno, this is noona's friend from L.A." She walked closer to Shannon with him. "And this little cutie is Juno. I'll take care of him while his mother is working."

"Hello." Juno waved at him but stood behind Sam.

"Alright. Shannon, we didn't have breakfast yet. We need to eat something before it's lunch time." Shannon only looked at her and didn't move. She rolled her eyes and started to pull him from her bed. "Come on Shannon."

"I don't want to get up again. Feed me please." He made a pouty face at her.

"I won't feed you, such an lazy-" She stopped herself, remembering that there was a kid with them. "Forget it, Juno and I will eat all the cake then." Sam took Juno's hand then walked out, leaving Shannon alone in the bedroom.

“Noona, I didn’t like him.” Juno shook his head and looked up at her.

“What?” She chuckled and bent down to his height. “He’s a good person, you just don’t know him well yet.” Sam took hiis backpack for him and put in the couch. “What should we do today?” She smiled while cutting a slice for him.

“Let’s go to the park!” He said excitedly, jumping on his spot.

“It’s the park then.” She chuckled ang gave him the cake. Both started to eat while chatting about what they would do in the park until Shannon appeared in the kitchen and took his slice, Juno following him with his eyes all the way.

“Sammy…” Shannon sat beside her and whispered. “This kid is creeping the shit out of me.” He looked at Juno, who were still [looking](http://40.media.tumblr.com/44b70cad98eb468299e11e9d755aa389/tumblr_inline_npyl2vYi1N1r3uo2m_400.jpg) at him while eating, then chuckled a bit.

“He’s just not used to see you around.” She chuckled too and ate. “We’re going to the park later, what are you going to do?”

“I might go with you two.” He ate the cake.

“Really?” She asked a bit surprised.

“I’m going wherever you go.” He gave a amused grin at her. “Until you come with me to L.A.”

“What a creeper…”

 

“Noona, can I go play in the swing?” Juno looked up at Sam, who was holding his hand.

“Sure. I’ll stay in the bench with uncle Shannon.” She smiled and let go of his hand, watching him run where the other kids were.

“Uncle Shannon?” He raised a brow at her and sat on the bench.

“Or it was uncle or weird man.” She chuckled and sat beside him. “So... when do you plan on going back to L.A.?”

“I don’t have a right date to go back. But I would be really happy if you come back with me.” He looked down at her, but she was with her eyes fixed in Juno.

“I don’t know about it. I don’t think I’m ready to go back now.” She shook her head slightly and kept her eyes in the kid.

Sam didn’t know what she was affraid of. They seemed to be in good terms again, but something didn’t feel right yet for her. Deep inside, Shannon didn’t want to go back soon, he was liking to stay away from things he knew and used to do. Being in New York with no schedule would be a great vacation for him, even if it was for a a short time.

The minutes were passing fast and it was getting closer to the dinner time. Samantha was trying to convince Juno to stop playing but it was impossible. He ran from her and went to another toy, playing with the other kids.

“You should bribe him with some candy so he will listen to you.”

“What? I won’t bribe him, I’ll give him more 5 minutes.”

“It won’t work.” He nodded. “It seems this kid likes to play a lot.”

“Yeah but we need to go home.” She nodded and went to try to take him again, failing one more time.

Shannon shook his head while watching her struggle to get Juno then walked out, buying a blue cotton candy and walking in their direction.

“Hey buddy, look whay uncle Shannon bought for you.” He bent down on his height and showed the candy, making Juno’s eyes sparkle. “But you only get it if you agree to come back home with Sam and I.”

“But I want to play more…” Juno made a pouty face while his eyes we’re getting teary.

“We can come play another day, I promise.” H e gave a soft smile at the kid, who nodded, then handed the bribe to him. “Alright, now it’s time to go.” He lifted Juno up and gave an I told you so look to Sam while passing by her.

“Idiot…” She mumbled at his back then smiled, following him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being sooooooooooo late. I'm focusing in other things too now so the updates will come a little late.  
> Please enjoy this chapter

It already passed a week that Shannon was staying at Miller's home. He was even getting used to see them every day, when they didn't went out at the morning and left Sam and him alone for the rest of the day. For Shannon it felt like he was the adopted son because Anne always asked if he needed something or if he was alright, but for him everything was fine.

Everyday he would would call Jared and Tomo and update each other, laughing and making fun if any of them made a mistake. Of course Sam was involved with the chats. She would butt in if Shannon was skyping with them or even text the other two.

At the morning of that day, Shannon got up early, an unusual thing, and found out that the Millers had left again. He walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and saw it was already done. Anne had left a cake and the coffee machine was on, meaning the coffee was still hot. He chuckled softly at her funny way to act then took the note that was in the fridge, reading it down.

"Already awake?" Sam walked in, eyes half-closed because of the sleep. "What a surprise. Good morning Shannon."

"Good morning Sam." He looked from the note to her then chuckled. "Your mom and the hearts."

"Yeah she always draw it." She chuckled then took a cup of coffee. "What it says there?"

"She wants us to go grocery shopping and your dad said to go to his shop later."

"Alright. Let's go after we finish breakfast." She took a sip of her drink.

"How long have your parents been married?" Shannon asked while cutting an slice of cake.

"27 years." She smiled. "I want to have a marriage like theirs."

"You need to find the right guy for you first." He took a bite of the cake and nodded. "Then you can think about marriage."

"You sounded like my dad." She made a face then walked out the kitchen.

"He knows what is good." He made a face back at her then went back to eat.

"The right guy..." Sam walked to her room then closed the door.

"What? Don't tell me you're mad again." He sighed and put the food down, shaking his head while walking to her room, opening the door. "Are you going-." He was stopped in the middle of the sentence by a scream that almost got him deaf. His eyes got wider as he saw Sam wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore and he could see most of her body. "Holy-"

"Get out!" She took her pillow and threw it at him, making Shannon wake up and quickly close the door.  
  


Shannon was driving Anne's car, going to the market with Sam silent beside him. After that situation things got awkward between them, Sam was with crossed arms while looking out her window and Shannon with his sunglasses on to hide his eyes that were still wide open. He would sometimes bite his inner cheeks then open his mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. Finally, after parking the car at the market, he cleared his throat then turned to her.

"Sorry Sammy... I'm really sorry."

"I can't believe you saw me like that." She mumbled still not looking at him.

"I didn't see you naked, you were with underwear. Isn't it the same as wearing swim suit?

"It's not." She turned to him and shot a dead glare. "You never saw me in swim suit also."

"Well I assure you I didn't see anything."

She sighed and nodded, trying not to punch something since she was still nervous.

"Fine, but better not mention about it again."

"So you forgive?" He smiles, knowing that she wasn't mad at all.

“Don’t make me say it twice.” She got out of the car still puffing her cheeks of frustration. “Where’s the list?” He gave it to her while both walked in.

As soon they got in few people recognized Shannon, what made Sam get awkward with all the talk and photos people were taking. She looked at him then sighed walking a bit ahead of him, not wanting to deal with it now. She went from section to section, but people was still following him. Sam walked a bit faster then left him behind with his friends.

"Sam, where are you going?" Shannon was slowed down by some fans.  
"I'll get myself some snacks for me so you stay here... I'll be right back." She turned in another section, disappearing from his sight.

His fans... one of the things she didn’t want to mess with. Some of his fans were scary, she knew it so well that the best she could do was keep a distance. In the sweets' section she catched a glance of two girls following her from afar. Sam pretended not to see then stopped infront of the cookies, choosing which one she would take. In the higher stand there was one that called her attention, made with mocha cappuccino. She tried to reach at it but was too far. Once again she tried but only her fingertips touched it.

"There you go." Someone reached and took it for her.

"Thank you..." She looked at her savior and for a moment got lost in his dark eyes.

"Here are your cookies." He smiled at her and handed the pack. "Hmm mocha. Do you like coffee?"

"A-ah yes... I really like it." She snapped back and returned the smile. "Thank you again, it was too high for me."

"Hahah my pleasure miss." He took a pack for him too. "Don't look behind now... but it seems that there are two girls snapping pictures of you."

"W-what?.." Sam didn't turn around like he said, but got frozen on her place. "I bet they know who I am now."

"Who wouldn't know you? You're the model Samantha Miller, right?" She looked up surprised at him. "I saw some of your works, don't worry. I mean... I'm not a creeper or perverted or anything... I have a younger sister and she likes to buy fashion magazines.

"Ah I see. It explain how you know me." She gave a soft chuckle to ease the conversation. "And may I know your name?"

"Sorry for not telling it earlier. My name is Daniel." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." She smiled back. "So you like coffee too?"

"Yes! Coffee is what keeps me going all day long."

"You sound like an addict."

"I probably am. I have like three cup in a day."

"You should go easy on it, your stomach might get upset one day."

"The beautiful model Samantha Miller is worrying about me? I feel flattered." Daniel put his hand on his chest then chuckled while pretending to get emotional.

"Me beautiful? Please, don't say it." She smiled while feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Of course you're beautiful or else you wouldn't be a model." He winked at her, making her blush lightly. "Oh my God... is that Shannon Leto coming to our direction?"

This time she turned around then saw him getting closer with a serious face.

"I see you found your snack." He looked from her hand to her face then to the boy behind her. "And you are?"

"A-ah... I'm-- my name..."

"His name is Daniel. He helped me to take it from the high shelf."

"I see, thank you Daniel, but we have to go now."

"No problems sir. It was nice to meet you Samantha."

"You call me Sam." She smiled then took the pen from Shannon's hand, writing something in Daniel's cookies box. "We can talk later." She turned around then pulled Shannon away from there, who looked behind with an angry look at Daniel before leave with her.

"What just happened?" Daniel ran his finger in his dark hair then looked at the box to find a cellphone number in it.

 

"I see you made a new little friend." Shannon took a quick glance at Sam while he drove off.

"Daniel seems nice." She nodded then looked out the window.

"Too nice actually. I don't think he's that good for you."

"You never liked my friends to be honest, only the girls who I work with."

"Because they are nice. Your friends are... weird."

"Don't talk like that about them. They are mine and not your friends." She glared at him this time. "You have no right to talk about them."

"I do have because I'm your friend too and since I'm older I have more experience than you to notice when a dude is bad or good for you."

"That's not you who decides with who I go out. Have you ever saw me talking bad about the girls you spent just one night?” He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes while stopping in a red light. “Yeah you heard me well, they were all sluts. But I guess deep inside you knew that they only wanted to appear somehow with someone famous and you allowed it because you can't keep your little friend there inside your pants for too long. You're such an jerk you know that!"

"Can you shut the fuck up!? You talk too much!" He parked the car near her father's shop then passed his hands on his hair. "I'm sick and tired of you and your bullshit."

"Then, for God’s sake,  why didn't you leave yet? Because of that stupid promise, is it the only reason you came all the way from L.A. to here? That was stupid." She sighed then got out the car making her way to the opposite side of the shop's.

"Where are you going now!?" He screamed at her while getting out aswell.

"None of your business!" She didn't even turn to look at him while walking.

 

"It's already 11pm..." Anne walked around the living room of her home while looking at the watch every five minutes.

"It's okay baby... She's an grown up woman and almost everyone at this age likes to go home late. I'm pretty sure she's okay." Sean took his wife's hand and gently pulled her to sit beside him. Shannon, on the other side, was calm while looking at the couple, but inside he was growing anxious.

"Not my Samantha... She would tell me if she would come late."  
Sean knew that Anne was right but he was also trying his best to stay calm and handle the situation. At the same time he stroked his wife's back, the front door opened and revealed a small and tired figure of a Sam they wasn't used to see.

"Sa-Samantha?" Her mom jumped from her seat and walked to her direction.

"Hi mom..."

"Where were you!?" Anne grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry... My phone died before I could call you."

"Young lady you're in big trouble." Sean got up too and stared at her with a serious gaze. "Where were you and why you came late?"

"Walking... I didn't want to come home until you guys were awake. I'm too ashamed to face you all." She explained with her eyes not leaving the ground.

Anne sighed then pulled her daughter into a hug, comforting her while she hugged back and stood silent for a while.

"You know you're grounded." Her dad stroked her head softly.

"Yes daddy... I accept it."

"So are you Shannon."

"Seriously? Why am I grounded too?"

"You two are grounded until you fix this situation. I don't want any fights between you two anymore."

"But Anne... Sam started it. She was the one who screamed at me first and said shit about me."

Sam tightened the hug on her mom then looked up to Shannon, her tired and angry gaze piercing throught his.

"Then let's go back to Los Angeles." She pulled away then stroked her mom's hands. "I'm sorry for today and all the fights... I promise it won't happen again." She pecked their cheeks then walked to her bedroom, closing the door.

"I'm sorry about everything also..." He looked at her door and sighed. "She's not ready to come back yet."

"It's okay Shannon... You should go rest now, tomorrow you two talk better."

"Ye ma'am." He nodded and walked to the room he was staying, slowly closing the door behind him and going sit in bed to think what he should do next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Again for taking so long! Here is it guys, please enjoy ♥

At 2am of that same day, Sam walked out of her bedroom and went to the guest room, watching the door in the dark as if Shannon would open it at any moment and both would have a nice chat, but she knew it wouldn't happen and also that she should give the first step.  
Not wanting to wake anyone up, instead of knocking on the door she took her phone and sent him a message asking if he was awake. A minute later she received a reply saying he was almost sleeping then replied back telling him she wanted to talk with him now and was at his door already. She waited until he slowly opened it and stood in there while looking at her.  
"What do you want?"  
"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have talked with you like that." She nodded then brushed her hair of her face. "I already prepared my baggage and I'm ready to go back."  
"You're not ready yet." He shook his head. "We're not going now."  
"But the only way we can stop this is going back. I'm tired of all this fight... so we should go back as soon as possible."  
"No we're not going, we'll stay, until we solve this and you come with free will."  
"Sure... Sorry again and have a good night." She turned around to go back into her bedroom, but Shannon grabbed her forearm and pulled her inside his room. "Shannon..."  
"Look in my eyes and say all the truth." He sat her in the bed while he kneelt in front of her, looking into her eyes and waiting for an answer. "You're really sorry?"  
"I am." She nodded and looked away, but he held her chin and made her look back at him. She tried to look away again and he stopped her another time. Her eyes we're already getting teary, but she hopped that no tear would fall, not infront of him. "Okay... Not at all. I know that I hurted you and I'm sorry for that, but I don't take my words back."  
"I knew it. Was it hard to say that?" He smiled a bit still looking at her. "I think it was time to someone tell everything in my face and I'm glad it was you." Sam took one of her hands up to her face and pretended to rub her head as if it was hurting, but she was only covering her eyes that were getting really teary at that time. Shannon noticed that a single tear rolled down her cheek then quickly wiped it with his thumb before sit beside her and pull her to him, burrying her face in his chest as he stroked her hair with one hand and her back with the other. She hugged him tightly and muttered many sorries while sobbing in him. He only shook his head and kept her closer, trying to comfort her as she cried silently on him.  
Passing some time Shannon realised that she was already asleep in his arms. He tried to get up, but she clung more into him as reflex and it got him a bit surprised.  
"Sam... hey, wake up." Shannon shook her shoulder softly, but then she only frowned not waking up. He then gently lied back in bed with her beside him, not letting go of him any moment.  
"Mhmm I... Really love you..." She muttered between her breath. Shannon once again felt surprised at her. Not like he didn't know she loved him, but because this time it sounded true and sweet to his ears and not in a shout or a cry like the other times, it was comfortable to hear her saying it. Shannon looked down at her sleeping figure and thought to himself that she even looked cute like that, with her short black hair all messy and big pajamas in a thin body.  
"What am I thinking?" He sighed then placed a soft peck in her head before close his eyes and rest his chin on the top of her head to sleep

In the following morning Annie woke up early, like always, and went to check on Sam and Shannon. First she searched for Sam in her bedroom, but the bed was empty. "She woke up first? That's impossible." She mumbled then closed the door, following to check on Shannon and almost giggled loud as she saw that Sam was actually sleeping with him. Anne quietly closed the door again and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
The smell of coffee made Sean finally get up and go greet his wife, who was with a smile in her face.  
"Good morning babe." He backhugged her and pecked her cheek. "You seem happy."  
"Mhmm I saw something." She chuckled while preparing his cup. "It seems Sam and Shannon are finally getting closer again."  
"Really? So your plan is working." Sean smiled and pecked her shoulder. "And how are they?"  
"Sleeping peacefully together."  
"They what!?" She quickly turned around and covered his mouth.  
"Shhhh they didn't do what you're thinking, they are only sleeping." She uncovered his mouth  
"In same bed."  
"Don't you trust your daughter?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then believe it, they didn't do anything."  
"Alright babe. Now..." Sean hugged her waist and pulled closer. "We should have our breakfast, I need to go work soon."  
"Yes honey." Anne smiled and pecked him.  
Some time later Shannon was already awake, but too lazy to get up and Sam wasn't helping also. He slowly took her arms from around him and moved away a bit, placing her arms in the bed then slowly got up, pulling the blanket up to her before walking out.  
"Good morning Anne." Shannon smiled at the lady in the couch.  
"Good morning Shannon. How do you feel today?"  
"I feel great to be honest. Sammy and I finally talked last night and things are better now." His smile turned bigger as he walked to the kitchen. "But she slept before I could apologize."  
"I'm sure she'll hear you when you guys talk again." Anne put her book down then got up. "Actually... I got an idea. What if I teach you to cook Sam's favorite food? It will make her more vulnerable." She winked.  
"Oh really?" He stopped in his tracks and took a moment to think about it. "You sure it will work?"  
"Strawberry pie always works." She chuckled then walked to the fridge, taking a box of strawberries from it.  
"Deal." He chuckled.

"I smell something delicious." Sam popped her head in the kitchen's door and saw Shannon taking a slice of pie in a plate. "It looks good."  
"Come have a bite and tell me if it's good." He gesticulated with his hand to her come closer.  
Sam walked to the balcony and pulled a chair, looking at the plate while sitting down then looking at Shannon. "You made it or it was my mom?" She took a piece of it and ate, still staring at him.  
"You tell me." Shannon smiled leaned on the counter.  
"Mhmm..." She swallowed then looked back at the pie. "It looks like my mom's... But tastes a bit different."  
"Damn girl." Shannon laughed then lifted an eyebrow. "How did you know?"  
"Mom puts cinnamon in the dought." She chuckled then gave him a thumb up. "But it's good."  
"Thank you. Next time I'll remember to add it." He smiled then watched her eat. "Sammy... About yesterday..."  
"It's okay, I know we weren't thinking properly at that time. I regret everything I told you... That wasn't necessary."  
"You really regret?" He raised a brow. "I don't believe in you."  
"Okay I don't regret few things, but hey I'm trying to make things better between us again!" She laughed.  
"Everything is good since last night, when you didn't want to let go of me and I had to let you sleep with me." With a smirk planted on his lips he leaned closer to her. Her eyes widened then she dropped her gaze at the pie again, getting a big piece into her mouth. Shannon gave a small chuckle then pecked her forehead. "I'm just teasing you, but it's a evidence that we're not mad at each other anymore."  
"No one should know about it." She looked up at him.  
"Your mom knows." He watched her cheeks getting pink. "Don't worry, she said she understands and is glad that we are good again."  
"It's impossible to keep things from my mom." She nodded.  
By the afternoon they were still at home doing nothing, it was pouring outside. Shannon was trying to watch tv but there weren't anything that called his attention. He then turned to Sam, who were playing on her phone at the other side of the couch, then poked her leg.  
"Sam... I'm bored." He pouted while she turned to face him.  
"I would tell you to go play outside, but it's raining outside." She chuckled.  
"What should we do then, get into each others arms and cuddle to get warm until we get into a high body temperature then do something naughty?" He smirked and leaned to her, making her jump from her spot to behind the couch in a move. "What the heck was that?" He laughed.  
"I should be the one asking it!" She lifted her head and looked at him. "You idiot."  
"Like if I would do something like this to you." He held his tummy while trying to control his laugh.  
"Now I feel safe." She got up and sat back on the couch. "Idiot."  
"Hey... Sorry Sammy." He chuckled and patted her back. "Should we play something?"  
"Like what?" She took her phone again.  
Shannon stopped to think about what to play then took a glance at what she would be doing on her phone. "You're talking to that guy? I don't like him, what is his name again... Samuel?"  
"It's Daniel and he's a good person."  
"Whatever, I don't trust him."  
"I don't want to have this conversation again." She stopped reading the conversation then put it aside. "What do you want to do aside annoying me?"  
"You know, I think annoy you is easier and a lot more funnier than actually do something with you."  
She made a face at him then crossed her arms. "You're not funny."  
"Geez I was joking! You're the one that is not funny at all."  
"Then tell me what you wanna do! Gosh is it this hard?"  
"Okay!" He stopped for a moment and tried to think about something. "What about that questions game?"  
"The questions game." She nodded. "Alright, you ask first."  
"Me? I don't want to ask first."  
"Well then have fun alone while I talk with Danny." She looked back at her phone but Shannon took it from her and placed it behind him. "Hey-"  
"I already have a question. Are you virgin?"  
"I- of course I am!"  
"For real? Never had sex at least once?"  
"Never!" She started to get red cheeks. "Only when I find the right man."  
"Oh... Well I already made you three questions, now you make me three too."  
"But you... Ugh forget it. Do you like making collections?"  
"Drums sticks." He nodded.  
The game wasn't bad at all, some questions were funny but others were serious too. The good thing was that they were really learning things from each other. After what it seemed like half an hour they were almost out of questions.  
"Okay, my turn." Shannon chuckled. "How many kids do you plan on having?"  
"At least three." She smiled and siped from the tea they were having.  
"Three kids? You can handle it?"  
"Yes. If I only have one I guess he would be too lonely. Two would be good, but I like the idea of having three."  
"Just thinking about three stubborn kids like you get me some chills." He pretended to shiver.  
"Ha ha you so funny. What about you?"  
"I don't see myself as a father yet so I don't know."  
"You don't plan on getting merried and starting a family?"  
"I don't. I will know that I'm ready when I find the right girl for me." He widened his eyes then looked at Sam. "Not that you're not a good girl and stuffs, you're really cool and sweet and all..."  
"I get it Shannon." She chuckled interrupting him. "I'm not mad or hurt at what you said."  
"Oh you're not? That's good then." He nodded while smiling a bit.  
"I guess it's a sign." She smiled too.  
"Sign?"  
"That I'm finally moving on." She looked at her cup.  
"Sure..." His eyes leaned on her hands, that were circling the cup. Somehow her words were heavy to his ears and he didn't like it at all  
She gave a small chuckle then put it down looking at him. "No more questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't finish this one yet, but I'm thinking about a new fic with Shannon


End file.
